Pedestal
by MissLouder
Summary: En su viaje de regreso al Santuario Manigoldo, se tropieza con el recuerdo que involucró a un ex-maestro de la constelación pisciana. Consiguiendo el momento perfecto para expresar todo su pensar, en lo que respecta a su compañero de armas. Slash/Fluff. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Alba–chan!


Notas: Regalo para mi amado Alba–chan, que está de cumple ^^. Debería haberle hecho algo relacionado a su cumple, pero mi idea era algo más compleja que tenía para redactar en 12 horas, así que le hice este regalo con su amado Mani.

Aw, creo que aún sigo en mi plan macabro de llenar su espacio de fanfic de esta maravillosa pareja. Mani x Alba necesita más fic ;w; al igual que SS y TLC. Aunque yo creo que pronto tendremos lluvia de fic de los clásicos cuando inicie Almas de Oros. Me vi el segundo tráiler que sacaron, y me quedé un poco decepcionada con los gráficos. Eran muy diferentes a los que mostraron en el primer tráiler T^T, ¡Toei deja de torturarnos! Aún hay comentaristas que dudan del cual será la animación realmente, así que nos tocará esperar.

Género: Shonei ai y Fluff.

* * *

**Pedestal**

Manigoldo x Albafica.

—x—

Después de estar más de un mes fuera del Santuario por una absurda misión de observación, me encuentro ahora de regreso con el más grande interés, que hasta podrían hacer una crónica titulada "Como un santo puede morir de aburrimiento". Donde obviamente te quedas dormido en el prólogo, tal cual como yo lo he hecho.

Me desperté cuando la rueda del carruaje pisó una piedra, haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra el maldito techo. Le maldije al cochero por la ventana, y éste, sólo se disculpó. Tch, cabrones que no tienen cuidado al hacer una simple tarea de escoltar a unos santos de Athena. ¡Patético!

Me he golpeado más de cuatro veces con las paredes del malparido carruaje, por la poca convicción que tiene este tipo en manejar en tierra escabrosa. Me da igual, por mí, que se arroje al acantilado si lo desea y me deje a mí las riendas del caballo. Aunque yo le haré el favor, si vuelve a provocar otro estrellamiento de mi cuerpo contra la madera, que ya debería estar abollada.

Miré por la ventana, y la gran estatua de Athena ya se había alzado ante mi vista. Estoy tan desesperado por la espera, que soy capaz de salir corriendo e irme a pie. Creo que llegaría con menos magulladuras en el cuerpo, que ni en la misión me había hecho.

El carruaje pasó por un pequeño sendero, donde más allá, logré ver una sábana de flores cubriendo las montañas. Imperceptiblemente, mi mente tocó el nombre de ese hombre tan descaradamente hermoso llamado, Albafica de Piscis. Quien tranquilamente estaba frente a mí, con sus brazos cruzados y sumergido, como siempre, en el silencio.

Dejé descansar mi mentón en el dorso de mi mano, mientras observaba ese pequeño arte floral. No recuerdo el momento en el que, empecé a disfrutar con sólo verlas, y cuando resido cerca de ellas, suelo quedarme pasmado como un imbécil viéndolas. Es como si con ello pudiera tejer ese lazo insólito entre nosotros, algo en común. Sé que sólo somos compañeros, y solemos compartir los mismos objetivos en las misiones de vez en cuando… Provocando que algo dentro de mí creciera; un gusto. Un gusto por ese hombre que está alcanzando un límite que está sobrepasando mis propios principios. Quizás ya perdí la cabeza. Solté una risa seca, sin gracia, sólo me estaba burlando de mi propia estupidez. Él pareció abrir los ojos y dedicarme una mirada, como preguntándose de que me estaba riendo. Pero le dejé el beneficio de la duda, porque no abrí la boca para expresar la insignificante lástima que me tenía.

En esta instancia, pude recordar cuando le vi por primera vez, mi primera atracción fue el color de sus ojos. Parecían zafiros sobre una joyería exhibiéndose en su rostro, dando a demostrar que todo en él, era sumamente radiante. Estudié cada rincón de su cara, sus fracciones, largas pestañas, la fina línea que conforman sus labios, sus mejillas suaves y pómulos colorados.

Él bien sabía de la belleza de su rostro, pero no hacía apología continúa a que fuera lo más importante para él, sino todo lo contrario. Y ese pensar lo hacía ver más solemne, que la misma presunción de sus dotes físicos. En algunas ocasiones podía aparentar ser frío cuando, en realidad, sólo protegía al resto de sí mismo aislándose en una profunda soledad. Me abrumé al descubrirla, esa soledad que desprendía su solapa presencia y, a un tiempo, creí ver en su interior un abismo infinito al que no me pude negar a cerrar. Empecé a molestarlo con mi presencia, solía decirme que me fuera, que era peligroso, pero soy idiota y esas eran palabras, para oídos sordos.

Sólo intento cerrar esa soledad que lo estaba consumiendo, y era por ello que aún me cuelo en su templo por la ventana y me quedo allí a observarle dormir. Muchas veces se despertaba y su cara de impresión me causaba mucha gracia, hasta que me echaba casi a patadas.

Una vez me adentré por la ventana y lo encontré sorpresivamente llorando. Me escupió con palabras que me largara, que le dejara solo. Pero yo no me fui, sino que lo abracé con tanta fuerza que, por un momento, creí que lo había asfixiado. Al principio se rehusó a mi afecto, luchando entre mi agarre, pero yo sólo afirmé la fuerza que ejercía en ello para dejarle en claro el mensaje; No me iba a ir. Al final terminó por quedarse dormido en mis brazos, después de darse cuenta que era en vano luchar, y lo abrigué con las sábanas de su propia cama. Recosté la espalda en la pared y de ahí no me moví hasta que el alba nos sorprendió abrazados.

Me fui cuando me aseguré que estaba más tranquilo, y que comería las respectivas comidas del día. Ya que por lo que había visto, tenía dos días sin comer. Al parecer, estábamos en la fecha en la que su maestrito murió, y eso le afectó en sobremanera.

—No deberías estar aquí, por favor, vete —me había dicho. Pero yo le acaricié la frente y le sonreí tristemente.

—Hay cosas que no debería hacer, y las hago porque quiero —respondí—. Y no cesaré mis motivos, sólo porque alguien me lo diga.

Él se había sorprendido, y unas lágrimas le desarmaron cuando bajaron por sus mejillas. Las limpié con el falange del índice y le volví a sonreír, esta vez, le besé la frente y él no pareció rechazarme. Cuando me alejé y me di vuelta para irme, me detuvo por el dobladillo de la capa y una sonrisa creí ver dibujada en su rostro. Hasta sus mejillas tomaron un poco más de color, para cuando me detuvo para mirarme con esos ojos que tanto me absortaban.

—Gracias. —susurró. Por un momento me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras, y giré en redondo para quedarme a su lado.

Me desprendí de mi armadura quedándome en mis ropas casuales, tomando una de las sillas que había en la recámara y la arrastré hasta la cercanía de su lecho. No protestó, y me quedé allí, contándole historias que había inventado, sólo para hacerle reír.

—Creo que es hora que les digas adiós —le dije de repente. Él no pareció entender, porque terminó preguntándome a que me refería. Le volví a sonreír y respondí—: Tus lágrimas. Ya sé que limpian el alma y blah blah blah —Sonreí un poco al verle aligerar el rostro y ladear un poco la cabeza—. Creo que ya has derramado muchas, Alba, hasta el punto que si no cesan pronto, me ahogaré en ellas.

Albafica me observó enigmático. Como asimilando lo que le había dicho para luego arrancarle por primera vez, una pequeña carcajada que, sí debo confesar, me hizo feliz.

Hubieron ocasiones después de esa, en la que solíamos conversar, a cierta distancia porque él aún se mantenía firme en mantener su barrera hacia la sociedad. Barrera, que yo aún estoy dispuesto a desplomar. Si cayó la torre de Berlín, ese muro invisible no sería problema. Necesitaba crear grietas en ella, y con el paso perspicaz del tiempo, podría crear la abolición de ese muro.

Antes de irme a la misión que tenía asignada, anduve por los alrededores buscando algo interesante qué hacer, ya que son técnicamente tiempos aburridos, aunque mi maestro los llama "tiempo de paz". Caminé casi sin rumbo, y cuando estuve en una colina lo suficientemente alta, mi vista alcanzó a ver un mar de rosas a lo lejos. Seguí ese camino, y a una distancia prudencial me detuve. Mis ojos no fallaron al deducir que era un jardín escarlata, donde el olor era putrefacto y ácido; uno que podía inhabilitarte los sentidos hasta caer muerto.

_«Rosas demoníacas»_, pensé al instante.

No sabía que había un jardín lo suficientemente cerca, como para topárselo por simple casualidad.

Me dio una gran curiosidad ver ese jardín, y quería echarle un vistazo. Soy un santo de oro después de todo, ¿quién iba a detenerme? Al fin y al cabo estaba aburrido, y con la curiosidad alterando mis neuronas. Quizás si podía ver más de cerca a esas malditas rosas, y vivir para contarlo, Albafica podía dejar de martirizarse por ellas.

Hice arder mi cosmos desprendiendo mi alma de mi cuerpo con una de mis técnicas favoritas, y dejé mi cuerpo detrás del vestigio de unas ruinas que habían por los alrededores. Cualquiera que me viese, pensaría que me habría quedado dormido entre las laderas.

Me aventuré en ese jardín, donde no alcanzaba a ver más que una lengua de soledad ciñendo ese lugar. La brisa era tóxica, y no habían aves alrededor, ni tampoco insectos. Mi mente tardó en resolver ese enigma sencillo, pero al final, pude verificar que ese era el lugar donde Albafica había crecido.

Una lápida frente a una cabaña que había sido consumida por las enredaderas de espinas, llamó mi atención. Me acerqué a ella y en su superficie tenía tallada «Lugonis de Piscis» eso bastó para hincarme frente a la piedra y hacer una mueca con el rostro.

—Así que tú eres el maestro de mi Alba-chan —empecé con una mueca y mis palabras se desplazaron con repulsión—. Quizás soy una de las pocas personas que han tenido el lujo de venir a hacerte compañía —Una suave brisa hizo revolar mi capa, arrastrando más pétalos al cielo haciendo que danzaran de una forma armoniosa—. Mi nombre es Manigoldo. Bien, en realidad, es el nombre que me di. —Me senté sobre las rosas, cruzando las piernas, sosteniendo mis rodillas con las palmas—. ¿Sabes?, como santo de Cáncer, puedo oírte por si deseas hablar. Es aburrido hablar yo solo y tú también deberías estarlo —Ensanché mis comisuras al obtener como respuesta un silbido de los árboles que habían a los alrededores y, de los mismos rosales a mis laterales—. Bueno, hablaré yo. —Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente, después de todo nadie estaba por los alrededores—. Tengo una queja que decirte, y espero que tengas la maldita paciencia para oírme. Porque soy muy áspero cuando empiezo a relatar mis quejas como vieja exigente sin salario. —Aclaré mi garganta y empecé observando el cielo estrellado sobre mi cabeza—. Verás, desde que tengo uso de razón he tenido diferentes tipos de pensamientos; ya sean fúnebres como alentadores. Donde me es imposible unir sus vértices y asemejarlo a una constelación. Porqué cada uno es diferente a otro, y se merece tener su propio desenvolvimiento. Así como nosotros los humanos, merecemos ser libre en lo que pensamos y en lo que debemos hacer, o lo que creo, que deberíamos hacer —Tragué saliva porque a pesar de no estar en mi cuerpo, era un instinto carnal que me mantenía ligado a él—. Todos tenemos el derecho de escribir nuestros sueños, vejete, a diferencia de mí, que sólo escribo pesadillas.

»Impusiste una lección en mi compañero Albafica, una marca, como un perro marca su territorio con su orina. Y eso es algo, que nunca te perdonaré. Es algo patético, si puedo mencionar. Que lo hayas alejado de todos, siguiendo los malditos pasos que te llevaron a la célebre muerte, ¿en verdad querías que tu propio estudiante viviera esa vida? Porque si es así, aquí el perro animal solitario épicamente inútil e inhumano, eres tú.

»Todos somos animales rastreros buscando un territorio que marcar, sólo para tener en cuenta, que algo te pertenece en esta vida. Pero viejo, Albafica no te pertenecía, y aun así lo marcaste. Albafica no es de nadie, ni lo será, él es libre de elegir los caminos que la vida le trace, pero gracias a ti, se siente incapaz de poder revertir las agujas de su propio destino. Estoy seguro que le diste el voto de confianza para elegir si quería seguir ese camino, pero no sé hasta qué punto le dijiste la verdad. Él merecía mucho más, de lo que tiene ahora. Te lo digo como un hombre bien, súper atractivo como yo… que lo ha conocido tan poco, pero que ha sido suficiente para decir; que eres un completo hijo de puta y un gran cabronazo. ¿Cómo pudiste aislar a semejante persona como él, tan dulce y noble, del resto de todos? Ese hombre que con una sonrisa, puede contagiar a más de un rostro como una epidemia en el santuario.

»Sé que es absurdo y una mierda bastante ineficaz considerando mi pasado y quien soy, porque al igual que tú, soy un animal como todos; buscando algo que marcar, y poder decir "tengo algo en ésta puta vida".

»Eso era lo que creía hasta que conocí a mi maestro, y muchos de los santos que, como todos, tenían marcas para estar donde están. Porque nos enseñaron que para llegar a la cima, había una gran línea que atravesar. La vida no es una regalada puta, viejo, porque de ser así, fuera bastante fácil.

»Alba es diferente a nosotros, muy diferente. Él posee un gran amor hacia la humanidad, que no lo tiene cualquiera. Pocas son las personas que quieren dar más de lo que reciben, y Albafica me ha enseñado eso. Entregar más de lo que estaba recibiendo, es algo que merece un mérito de honor y honra.

»Él puede saber con mayor exactitud que otros, que todos somos los causantes de la rivalidad de los dioses y, como hombres con la frente en alto, nos hacemos responsables para defender la paz que ellos amenazan quitarnos

» ¿Qué es paz? ¿Te lo has preguntado al estar aquí? Te diré que mi concepto de paz, es poder sentirse bien con todo el camino que has recorrido, incluyendo las caídas, y nuestros propios errores. Que a pesar de tener tachones en nuestra autobiografía, nos han inspirado a escribir algo mejor, algo que gracias a los raspones, nos han llevado a descubrir que la conformidad es sólo un patético sentimiento con el que puedes decir "Lo intenté". Las caídas nos enseñan a ser menos conformes con lo que soñamos e ir en busca de lo propio. Nuestra existencia es demasiado limitada como pasar la mitad de ella lamentándonos. Que importa si tu legado no vive, si tu nombre se borra de los registros… o tu existencia fue sólo un fantasma en la tierra; si fuiste conforme con todo lo que hiciste ¡A la verga todos y su maldito legado!

Una fuerte brisa me sacudió el cabello, donde la tierra hostil y espinosa amenazó con dejarme ciego, sino fuera una sexy alma. Reí un poco antes de proseguir:

»Somos propensos para dañar algo, como para solucionarlo. Y la cicatriz que le dejaste a mi amigo, es algo que intento suturar con una aguja torcida y poco hilo. Es triste que alguien tan increíble como Albafica, deje poco registro de quién era en realidad. Que podía reír como todos, que podía asustarse como cualquiera, que podía tener pasiones como desilusiones. Pero tú le has arrebatado de ese derecho, sólo para cumplir "_el legado de Piscis_" ¿Qué importa el legado de Piscis, Lugonis? ¿Qué importan los dioses, cuando podías dejarle una sonrisa mayor al niño que criaste? Le quitaste más, de lo que le entregaste.

»Mi amigo hace lo que hace, porque te apreció y admiró profundamente. Pero, ¿hasta que alcance hubiese llegado esa admiración al enterarse que se quedaría solo? Muchos dirán que es deprimente que alguien tan hermoso, se marchite en su propio templo. Sin poder verlo brillar en todo su esplendor, hasta que la muerte le haga visita. Y no lo es, no lo es. Es algo sumamente valiente. Ver la lealtad de ese hombre tan firme como el sol se alza en cada amanecer, y su orgullo tan grande como el mar. Sé que Albafica, podrá brillar antes de marchitarse, porque todos nos merecemos brillar antes de ser olvidados como simples héroes que dejaron una cicatriz al entregar su vida al proteger a otros. Y no es aburrido, ni triste. Es algo a lo que llamo vida. ¿Qué nos recordarán profundamente? Por favor, es mejor que te recuerden por quien fuiste y no por lo que hiciste. Dicen que una acción deja marca, pero ¿quiénes vieron la decisión que te llevó a llevar a cabo esa acción?

»Hay personas que luchan por la vitalidad de sus cuerpos, y no son recordados, viejo. Los dejan morir simplemente, y se olvidan de ellos después de taparle el rostro con una sábana. Pero ellos, más que nosotros, son los verdaderos luchadores y mira como son olvidados al no tener una hazaña sorprendente. Todos queremos enfrentarnos a las garras del destino; que solamente es una lucha por sobrevivir a lo inevitable. ¿Tú crees que era inevitable la transformación de Albafica? Claro que podías evitarlo, pero no eras quien para elegir lo que quería Alba, y terminaste ahogándolo en el pozo en el que tú mismo naufragaste.

»No soy quien para decir que hubiese preferido que Albafica se convirtiera en un conde o un señor, que a un santo. Porque no es justo que yo decida por la vida, que él vivirá. Le dijiste la verdad al decirle que era un camino de soledad, pero no le dijiste que lo dejarías como un perro huérfano abandonado en una orilla, esperando a que él mismo decidiera recogerse porque su orgullo es más grande que su pesar. ¿Quieres saber algo? Albafica no está solo, por mucho que lo niegue, anciano. Tiene a sus camaradas, como tú tenías a los tuyos. Y obviamente estoy yo, y te aseguro que dispersaré esa soledad que, como la peste, le contagiaste.

»Te debes preguntar, porque alguien como yo decide perseguir algo que es inevitable, algo que no tiene enmienda. Pero te equivocas, nada es inevitable cuando estás dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto. Quizás porque yo también necesito de él, ya que fui incapaz de apartar la vista al percatarme de la soledad que leí en sus ojos. Él es fuerte, saco de arrugas, fuerte como nadie podría serlo. Y eso no se debe a ti, sino a él. Tú lo derribaste, y él solo se levantó.

»Podría durar aquí toda la noche y contarte sus hazañas, y el éxito de sus misiones sin cansarme. Porque me gusta hablar de él, me gusta contar sus logros que en silencio lleva a cabo. Le tengo en un pedestal, tan alto que no sé cómo subirme. A veces quisiera abrazarle, y lo hago cuando me deja, y te digo que podría morir ahí. Esa calidez que tienen sus brazos, es una calidez que casi nadie posee. Él no se arrepiente de su decisión, y eso me encanta de él; esa fortaleza y valor que desprende su aura.

Me callé unos momentos ya que me había quedado sin mis espontáneas palabras, y ya me acercaba al final.

—¿Qué más puedo decirte? Oh, la última cosa que me guarde para el final —Me levanté del suelo espinoso, porque ya estaba terminando mi discurso y estaba dispuesto a irme—. Todo lo que es Albafica, toda su belleza, valentía, honor, empatía, dulzura, amabilidad y cuidado, no se debe a que tú le inculcaste eso, sino que él aprendió eso gracias a las pocas herramientas que le dejaste en tu huida, cobarde. De las espinas muertas que le obsequiaste, un gran rosal él logró crear. De las pocas cosas que le dijiste, él hizo y hará mucho más. —Me di vuelta para emprender a mi misión, y antes de perderme en las laderas y en los matorrales, me volví hacia la tumba—. Porqué él es, Albafica de Piscis, por él mismo. No por ti. Y él no está solo como tú, porque me tiene a mí. «

El traqueteo de los caballos me sacó de mi recuerdo, y me hizo viajar a otro. Cuando había regresado después de entrenar a un montón de reclutas. Esa noche me sentía algo cansado y adolorido. Y sólo quería echarme a mi cama a dormir. Recuerdo como había pospuesto la creación de una estrategia para romperle la paciencia a Albafica, pero eso era algo, que lo había dejado para el día siguiente. Mis planes macabros esa noche estaban en huelga, así que sólo me tocaba dormir.

Apagué mi cosmos y ascendí a mi templo, que gracias a los dioses es el cuarto y no, uno más allá. Saludé a grandote de Aldebarán que parecía caerse de una nueva borrachera con una nueva víctima, que le tocó ser al aburrido de El Cid.

Llegué a mi templo, y me trasladé a mi habitación casi arrastrando mis pasos. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, y cuando encendí la lámpara cerca de mi cama, me sorprendí al ver a una persona tendida en ella.

Mi sorpresa recayó cuando reconocí esas virtuosas hebras descansar en la comodidad de mis almohadas.

—Alba-chan… —musité sin creerlo. Parecía estar profundamente dormido entre mis sábanas.

Sonreí al ver ese inmaculado rostro, dormir tan pasivamente. Me acerqué a mi lecho y le observé dormir un poco más, siempre me ha gustado verlo tan pasivo. Claro eso fue antes de que él mismo abriera los ojos al sentir mi presencia.

—¿Manigoldo? —me llamó aún somnoliento, tallándose un poco los ojos.

—Hola, señor Albafica —saludé con una sonrisa—. ¿En qué fallamos? ¿Te equivocaste de templo? —bromeé torciendo mis labios, mientras removía uno de los lacios mechones que le caían en el rostro.

—Disculpa —respondió con suavidad. Pero él no sabía, que yo ya reconocía cuándo él lo sentía o no. Y en ese momento, su sonrisa expresaba lo contrario a sus palabras. Me he convertido en un acosador después de todo—. Bienvenido.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco, para luego volver a tomar mi carisma con mis repetidas sonrisas.

—Estoy en casa. —Me acerqué lo suficiente para rozar sus labios y él un poco tímido, terminó de cerrando el espacio en un pequeño beso—. Me encanta que estés aquí.

Él pareció sonreír y terminó por incorporarse.

—Quería verte —confesó, y en su rostro hubieron rastros de parches de color carmesí.

Me sorprendí, pero intenté ocultarlo con un poco de humor fingido. La timidez que nunca había tenido, hizo su primera aparición, porque sentía un calor subirme al rostro.

—¿Sí? —pregunté haciéndome el idiota, cuando sentía mi corazón golpearme dentro del pecho—. Eso explica el por qué estás aquí.

Lo vi sonreír, joder, maldita sea, que hermoso. Terminé por incorporarme y me senté en el borde de las sábanas, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Yo siempre quiero verte, Alba–chan —confesé como todo un romanticista—. Y nunca creí que saldrías de tu templo al mío, sólo para verme —no me respondió. Sino que se alejó de mis brazos y acunó mi rostro para luego acercar nuestros labios, sentí su vacilación, así que yo fui quien cerró esa puerta y abrí la otra. Nos besamos. Sentí sus largas pestañas rozar mi piel, y eso me hizo cosquillas.

Delineé el contorno de sus labios, mientras con mis dedos sostenía su mentón. Ascendí mis dedos rozando sus pómulos, y dejar caricias en el transcurso, que sólo aumentaron la divinidad de ese beso.

Después de besarnos un poco más, él me abrió espacio en la cama, porque obviamente no lo dejé ir fácilmente. Donde en ese momento tuve la rara certeza que, no podía crear una grieta, cuando ya existía el agujero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ya llegamos, Albafica-sama —anunció el cochero, quien después de agolpar y dejarlos medios vapuleados dentro del carruaje, detuvo el andar de los caballos.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente, mientras observaba como en sus piernas una cabeza azuleja descansaba—. Pero creo que, me quedaré aquí un poco más.

Se escuchó el peso de las botas chocar contra el suelo, y segundos más allá, la puerta del carruaje se abrió.

—Oh. ¿Manigoldo–sama, se ha quedado dormido? —preguntó con voz sorprendida el sirviente.

Albafica cerró los ojos en una sonrisa.

—Yo creo que lo dejaste noqueado, como hiciste con nosotros la última vez —se escuchó detrás del cochero. Piscis reconoció esa presencia.

— L-lo siento mucho, Shion-sama… Albafica-sama.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —interrumpió Albafica en tono suave—. Por favor, dile a un recluta para que le anuncie al Patriarca que subiremos enseguida.

El cochero se quitó el sombrero e inclinó la cabeza antes de atender la orden.

—¿Cómo les fue en la misión, Albafica? —preguntó Aries.

—Buenas noches, Shion —saludó—. Bastante agotadora, pero fue un éxito.

—Me lo imaginé, considerando las condiciones en la que viene éste impertinente —Acercó la vista a la persona que se encontraba reposando en las piernas del santo—. Bienvenidos de vuelta, muchachos.

Albafica inclinó la cabeza, pero no dijo mucho más. Shion como un favor, tomó sus maletas detrás del carruaje y se ofreció a llevarlas a la entrada de su templo. En tanto a Piscis, se limitó a observar el rostro pasible de su compañero. Sus dedos se acercaron a ese rostro, que aún siendo un acto insalubre terminó por dejarse llevar. Acariciando con terneza la mejilla, y rozarle un poco las comisuras de los labios.

—Un pedestal tan alto, que no sabes cómo subirte…—susurró manteniendo una tonalidad débil—. Eres un altanero, Manigoldo.

—¿Pedestal? —preguntó Shion que pareció regresar.

—Sí, es un discurso que le dijo a mi maestro —reveló Albafica, sin regresar la mirada a su compañero, por estar concentrado en el rostro que tenía en las piernas.

—¿Discurso? ¿A tu maestro? —Shion ladeó la cabeza confundido.

Albafica ensanchó una pequeña sonrisa, y esta vez, si observó a Shion.

—Antes de partir a nuestra misión se había escapado de su templo. El Patriarca me había ordenado estar al pendiente, para que no se metiera en problemas —contó con tono indulgente—. Yo creí que sólo lo hacía para que saliera de mi templo, ya que Manigoldo puede cuidarse solo.

Shion rió por debajo, y continuó escuchando atentamente.

—Hubo un momento en que sentí una alteración de su cosmos, y ahí creí que el Patriarca tuvo razón todo el tiempo —prosiguió regresando la vista al santo de Cáncer—. Seguí el camino que su cosmos me había indicado, reconociendo la ruta a la que me estaba guiando, y eso me hizo apresurar mis pasos. Para cuando llegué, su cuerpo estaba abandonado detrás de unas ruinas, y temí lo peor, porque estaba cerca del campo de rosas donde yo me entrené. Observé su cuerpo y pensé que quizás no estaba desmayado, sino que utilizó su técnica de las ondas infernales para adentrarse en el jardín.

—¿Y qué haría en el jardín de tu maestro? —preguntó enarcando las cejas, observando también el rostro durmiente de Manigoldo—. ¿Molestar su alma?

Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de Piscis, pero no era de cansancio. Sólo dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones para proseguir.

—Parecía decirle lo que pensaba de él —Sonrió, y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con más velocidad—. Fue bastante poético. Pero, creo que esa es la naturaleza que esconde detrás de la tormenta de su personalidad.

—¿Escuchaste todo?

—No todo, pero sí lo suficiente para darme cuenta de muchas cosas —finalizó—. No dejé que me viera, ya que había apagado mi cosmos. Y cuando se fue, me tomó un poco más de tiempo por la sorpresa, en imitar su acto.

—Debo oír, para creer.

Piscis ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Yo pensé lo mismo.

Shion sonrió al concluir sus hipótesis con el flemático semblante de su compañero. Parecía estar disfrutando de ese pequeño tiempo con Manigoldo, y prefirió no hacer un mal trío. Se despidió y los dejó a solas, quizás faltaba algo más que decir, algo, que él no debía escuchar.

Una vez a solas, Albafica buscó tomar la mano que descansaba en el estómago de Manigoldo. Había optado esa posición una vez que, se había cambiado de puesto junto a él y lo había recostado en sus piernas cuando se quedó dormido en el trayecto. Los dedos de Manigoldo al momento se cernieron con los suyos, y no pudo sentirse más reconfortado en el modo en que esos dedos reconocieron la suavidad de los suyos. Se acercó un poco, y después de obligarse a descartar sus sentidos autodefensivos, le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Si supieras… en como tu insolencia —le dijo sobre sus labios, apretando el enlace de sus manos—, me ha bajado de ese pedestal.

«El soñar es como la luna, puede parecer que tenga la calzada de un brazo, pero a su vez, se siente como una eternidad. »

**FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Hace un tiempo que quería hacer algo así, después que terminé de leer uno de los libros de Carlos Ruiz y John Green, y en varios finales terminaban en cartas de despedidas hacia otros o insultos hacia otra persona, de ahí surgió la idea. Hubieron palabras que me inspiraron y bueno, aquí tienen el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado.

Créditos: La frase "Un pedestal tan alto que no sabe cómo subirse" es del autor Carlos Ruiz, créditos a sus ideas.

Gracias por leer y…

¡Feliz cumple mi amado Albafica!


End file.
